Fairy's Key
by JMcEG
Summary: Sora just retuned to Yen Sid's tower and then was sent on another mission however on the way back he obtained a dark secret one he wants no one to see. No one should see that monster born of sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a sequel of The Soul and Heart and is after Edolas arc but before the Tenroe Island arc.

Fairy's Key

The S class Mission and Sora's Mission.

The Fairy Tail Guild, Earth Land

"So Natsu what job do you want to go on?" asked Happy "Hi Natsu looking for a job." Wendy came up and asked "Yeah but I haven't seen one I like." Natsu responded, "Well I have an S-Class job that I think you might be good with." said Erza "Really that'd be awesome." "Perfect get Lucy and Gray, Wendy you and Carla can come if you want." "Wait I don't think I'd be of any use." "Actually if strength was the problem I'd go by myself but I think the only problem is numbers." she said matter a factly "Really?" "Yes if the job description was accurate the creatures aren't as strong as a good wizard however they have immense numbers." "Fortunately there all in a now nearly abandoned and destroyed village so don't worry about the buildings." "That explains why you invited Natsu" said Lucy as she and Gray arrived.

The Mysterious Tower

Sora hears someone in Yen Sid's study he walks in and see's Mizu her father and three others two boys and one girl about his age "Who are they?" asks Sora the black haired girl answer's "I'm Mikasa this is our friend Armin and my brother Eren...Eren...Sid." She pointed at the blond telling me he's Armin and that the brown haired one is Eren.

"So you're the brother that died. Look good for zombie and I'm friends with a few so I know how they usually look." Sora said jokingly then Eren said "Thanks. I can't imagine how you could ever stand Mizu, even if only for a short time, I feel sorry for you." then he ate a cookie and Mizu said "Shove it up yours. You want to get kicked to next week." "But I just came back you should be nice to me you know what why don't you get me some chocolate cake." Mizu became angry but Yen Sid said "Enough both of you. Mizu show Eren and his friend's around the tower and leave us be." She did as he said, though angry, and then Yen Sid spoke again.

"Sora I'm sending you to a world called Earth Land tomorrow alone. Rest up and be ready." "Yes master Yen Sid." "And one more thing, Sora you did commendable on you last mission. In fact if you do well on these on I will give you another Mark of Mastery Exam." Sora went to the room he had been staying in whenever he stayed the night in the tower happy to hear that. There he wrote a letter to his family and friends.

"I'm sorry I'm not there and also that I won't be for a while but know I'm well and that having fun and making friends in-between the dangerous parts. I'm goanna take some time after the next mission is over and that I'll spend a lot of it with you but eventually I'll go back to training. And I'll have a surprise for you when I get back."

With Love Sora

Authors Note: Yes that Eren (from Attack on Titan). That thought just came to me one day, I don't know where. Also sorry for personality change but as a consolation he is much much darker on the inside. Also this chapter has had some, minor, edits from the original, sorry (though not really).


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy's Key Chapter 2

Sora and Natsu Meet, The Keyblade Wielder of Fairy Tail.

The Abandoned Village of Dragros, Earthland

"Hey is it really safe to be out here with all those monsters out there?" asked Lucy

"Don't worry we might see a few here and there but we won't be seeing a substantial amount in tell night." Answered Erza "Over here." Said an old man. The old man is the elder of the village; who is hiding with the few others of lift of the village "Thank you for coming to our aid." Said the Elder, in gratitude "What are the creatures that attacked these village. The job only gives a brief description?" asked Erza "I'm afraid we don't know, there were so many and they all looked so different. The only thing that they seem to have in common is the emblem that they all had somewhere on their body." The elder showed them a black heart with red out line and a red X through it then we hear a voice say, "There called heartless."

Everyone looked at the source of that voice. It belonged to fifteen-year-old boy with brown spiky hair. "You now what these creatures are?" asked the elder "Yes. My names Sora and I've had to fight the heartless for a long time." He answered "So you now how to get ride of them." Conquered Erza "It's not easy but don't worry I'll beat them." Sora said with a thumbs up.

One Hour Later

It was starting to get dark and the villager's were hiding letting the visitor's take care of the heartless. "Sora what's your plan?" asked Carla "The heartless will be attracted to me so just make sure to get any you think you can and leave the rest to me." He answered, "Why are they attracted to you?" asked Gray "Because of my weapon..." Sora summoned his keyblade "The heartless are scared of the keyblade and the one who wields it so they'll do anything to destroy me." Night fell and the heartless started coming in droves.

Most were attracted to Sora as he thought but many were attracted to Natsu and the others as will. They all fought fiercely Lucy summoned Loke Erza was in her Heaves Wheel Armor Gray used his Ice-Make magic and Natsu and Sora were forced together "I thought they were goanna focus on you." joked Natsu "Their also attracted to those with strong hearts. I guess you've got one." Responded Sora "Good to know." replied Natsu as he used his Roar "We might need some help. Honor Mushu." Black smoke came from Sora keyblade and Mushu a small red lizard like dragon came out of it "Lets get coking." Said Mushu as he breathed fire at the heartless. It took hours but by some miracle they finally defeated all of the heartless.

After it was done Natsu asked, painting "Hey...what was...that lizard...thing you sum...summoned?" "Mushu?...He's a dragon." Answered Sora "What no way that pipsqueaks a dragon." Responded Natsu, recovered and angry "Maybe not one from your world but Mushu's not from your world." Sora responded.

Half an Hour Later at the Train Station

Sora was finished explaining and Erza confirmed (because Erza) it asking "So you're from another world and you've been sent here to ours to protect it?" "Yup that's the gist… Hey what's wrong with Natsu?" asked Sora "He has motion sickness it's so bad sometimes he'll get sick just thinking about it." Answered Happy "Really. Well I've got some motion sickness pills that might work. Got them from a friend." Responded Sora "You get motion sick too?" asked Natsu sick "No I just picked them up and she said I could have them but keep in mind she made them from scratch and it was her first attempt at medicine." He answered, "I'll try anything." Said Natsu put it in his mouth. Immediately he cringed at the terrible taste but swallowed it whole. A few seconds pass and then Natsu says "OH YEAH I'VE GOT A FIRE IN MY BELLY!" "The pill also works as an energy boost to help in getting them back on there feet." Sora said matter-a-factly.

They got on the train and talked some more "Hey Sora there's something I'd like to know." Said Wendy "Yah what's that?" Sora asked back "Well me and Natsu have dragons for parents and I was wondering. I know Mushu isn't from our world but maybe he might know where my mom and Natsu's dad are?" "I guess its possible but I know other people that might know. I'll be sure to ask them." "Really thank you." replied Wendy.

Morning in Magnolia

Sora spent the night at Lucy's and was now with her on the way to the Fairy Tail Guild building. They opened the doors to find a massive fight and from it we hear Natsu yell "SORAAAA." Jumping up and throwing a fiery fist at him, Sora took it to the face and fell down "Sora?! Natsu why did you do that!?" asked Lucy but then Sora said, "It's OK Lucy. Natsu, you should know…" Natsu and Lucy responded "Hmm." "That this means...WAAAAAARRRRRRRR." Sora summoned his keyblade and charged at Natsu ready to fight. Swing of a sword a fist Sora and Natsu fought so hard anyone who got in the way didn't last long, that is in tell "ENOUGH!" Yells a giant with eye's glowing in anger. Everyone stopped in fear. Sora could only stare in surprise as the giant shrank to a, rather short, old man. Sora then said "Cool, can you shrink even smaller." Everyone respond's "That's your first question?"

Ten minutes later

"O.K. there your now officially a member of fairy tail welcome." Says Mary Jane a kind silver haired woman. "Thanks." Sora had the guilds mark placed on his Right shoulder. The old man, Guild Master Makarov said "Well now that you're a part of the guild you can get jobs but more importantly…" The master paused and then finished "You need to know that your are now part of our family welcome." Sora smiled and said "Thanks." "Hey master now that Sora's part of the guild I say we should through a party. Because now Fairy Tails the only guild with a Keyblade Wilder."

"WHAT YOU'RE A KEYBLDE WILDER?" responded Master Makarov his eye's practically out of his skull. "You know what a keyblade wilder is master?" asked Erza "Yes there powerful warriors from other worlds that protect the peace of all the worlds." Sora then summons his keyblade saying, "Will I am a keyblade wilder and this is prove." The master smile's and says, "Then this is time for celebration everybody, as master I **ORDER** you to party like there's noooo tomorrow." "YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH." Responds everyone excited.

Authors note: Again, this chapter has been edited from the original version for reasons (it was terrible compared to how it is now.)


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy's Key Chapter 3

Sora's First Job, a Dance with Lucy

"Wow you're a good dancer Sora." Complemented Lucy "Thanks my grandma was a dancer so she was insistent that me and my little sister learned." He and Lucy were dressed in a white suit and tie and blue dress, respectively, 'Unbelievable how we ended up like this' thought Lucy thinking how they got like this.' Thought Lucy.

Flashback, In the Fairy Tail building that morning

"A ball?" asked Sora "Yeah I saw this request for two wizard's to come and help protect a ball some rich guy is throwing, and it pays a lot. Sense you don't have any of our currency and I need to pay bills I thought that this would be a perfect way to kill two birds with one stone." "Sound's great sure."

Two hours later

"Thank you again for taking the job." Said a blond haired man with a small mustache and goatee eye's closed wearing lavish red cloths showing how he was obviously rich "Glade to help. By the way why exactly do you want protection any ways?" asked Sora "Yes I suppose you disserve that. You see about a week ago a boy came in and told me to not invite the people who live in the nearby town and threatened to kill me if I did holding me by the throat." Answered the client "Wait you invited the people in that town that so nice of you…" said Lucy "but why doesn't this guy want you to invite them?"

"I asked him the same and his answer was "Because I want them to feel sorrow anger and hate for breaking your promise." Then he laughed let me go and disappeared in a strange dark portal of some kind." "That's his reason. That's...that's horrible, don't worry will help however we can." Responded Lucy with anger, "Right will stop him so go ahead with the ball and invite everyone." Sora added "Thank you so much." Said the client with much gratitude.

Present time commons ball.

Everyone was having fun… in tell the lights suddenly turn off and we hear evil laughter fills the air "Ssso you decided to not heed my master's warning." Then from the darkness comes a giant black snake with a strange red symbol on its head. "Who...what the hell are you?" asks Sora "I am Sin an unversed, and I'm here on my masters behalf." Said the snake.

"You not hurting anyone here." Said Lucy summoning Taurus "SINFUL SABER!" Yelled Sin a red sword of energy coming from the end of his tail cutting Taurus in half, sending him back to the celestial spirit world. "He beat Taurus that easily." Said Lucy in shock and fear Sin lunged at her turning black with red eyes saying "Sinful Possession." And went...inside her?! "Lucy are y…" Sora didn't finish his shock leaving him speechless. Lucy had began chocking herself soon Sins voice came from Lucy mouth saying "Unversed are created from negative emotion a fact which I exploit. Whenever someone feels anger, fear, despair, I can tack control of their body."

"Damn snake let Lucy go." Responded Sora "No I think I'll just chock the life out of her then get to the rest of you, and you should know you can't hurt me by hurting her or force me out by knocking her unconscious either." Said Sin laughing 'How can I get that snake out of Lucy' thought Sora then an idea came to his head 'I've never done it before but…' "Here goes nothing." Sora charged at Lucy and put his palm to her chest, a name suddenly came into his head which he said out loud "Opening Force." He forced his soul wavelength into Lucy's soul a shining keyhole appearing in front of her and forcing Sin out.

Sora caught the falling Lucy and said "Sorry if that hurt it was the best I could think of." "It's o.k. Sora it didn't hurt in fact, I actually feel better some how." Responded Lucy "H…how… could you… do that?" Asked Sin out of breath and in anger. He looked at Sora intensely and then realized something and said "Of course it's your soul. Damn Grigori, I'LL KILL YOU." Yelled Sin another Sinful Saber at the ready but Leo (or Loke if you prefer) appeared and defended them from the attack "Thanks Loke." Said Lucy "Anything for you my love." He responded, earning an annoyed cringe from Lucy.

Sora summoned his keyblade and charged at Sin with Lucy and Loke. Their weapons started to glow and somehow they knew what to do, saying all at once "Unison Raid: Celestial River." The light their weapons were producing joined together as one and with the water from Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles formed a river of stars, composed of celestial energy, that went strait for Sin.

It connected and Sin screamed in pain, seemingly vanishing in the light, dust covered the area where Sin once stood. Sora, Lucy, and Loke were all exhausted but happy that they were able to defeat Sin "Don't be so cheerful." They heard from Sin as dust cleared "I may… be defeated… but I'm not dead and I will… have my revenge. Enjoy the party we got we wanted fear, and anger." Then Sin circled himself forming a black portal which he used to make his escape.

The next day

As part of his thanks the client allowed Sora and Lucy to stay the night and leave with a big, and delicious, breakfast. Just before they left the client came by giving them the reward saying "I'm sorry it isn't as much as I said but the party coasted more than I thought so this is as much as I can spare at the monument." "It's okay and just give it all to Lucy she needs it more than I do." Responded Sora "But Sora you don't have ANY money at all." Mentioned Lucy "Actually the kind of money I have can turn into any other money. I don't know how it works but it does, so don't worry I've more money than I even know what to do with."

"Wait, how much exactly?" asks Lucy "These much." Says Sora showing Lucy a very big number on a piece of paper. "Wow how much would that be in Joules." "Don't know, a lot, point is moneys never a problem for me." He responded laughing loudly.

Author's Note: Sorry that all my previous stories were so crunched up I thought that since I had my word document's in double space that it would be so on Fanfiction. Also sorry if they're not descriptive enough and that they won't be in the future because if it not an OC or original attack than its going to be a short description (if that).


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy's Key Chapter 4

Sora, Wendy, Carla, and Dark

* * *

Sora was with Wendy, and Carla in the mountains on a mission. Sora was thinking, and so they were all quiet, in tell Wendy asked "Um Sora… did any those people you mentioned know anything about mine, Natsu's and Gajeel's parent's?" "Sorry they didn't." He answered "but they were all friends with them." "Really?" asked Wendy "Lord Death meet them before he formed the DWMA but hasn't spoken to them since, Titania's tried but hasn't been able to contact them in years, and King Cole's never thought to do it. A lot of important stuff got in the way." "Wait who are these people?" asked Carla "Well Lord Death is the Grim Reaper in another world, I'm pretty sure you know of Titania the fairy queen, and King Cole is the dragon king from the same world as her."

"Wow you know a lot of strange and amazing people Sora I can't believe you know a king, a queen and...Death...which is kinda creepy." "Na Lord Death's a pretty cool guy, but strange dose describe him and a lot of my friends, Shima for example. I walked in on her bathing once and got really bad nose bleed. Ever since then she would be more than willing to take her clothes off so she could laugh at my reaction, it happened so much I got used to it and stopped getting nose bleeds with any women."

"That isn't a story you should tell a child" responded Carla "Yeah, its embarrassing just thinking about it. Why would anybody be willing to go that far for a laugh." added Wendy "Sorry, can't defend myself, but in Shima's, Fairies like her are very innocent, and don't understand a lot of things about other societies. To most of them, clothes are optional...sorry for that image." "Lets change the subject, tell us about all of your other friends." Asked Wendy.

"Sure, lets see hmm… how bout I start at my friends from wonderland." Began Sora as he started to tell Wendy and Carla of his many friends and even showed them pictures using the magic of his copy of Jiminy's Journal. After an hour or so they got to the site of their job "Well they should really try and be more accurate." Said Sora calmly looking at a giant wall of thorns "I'll say how do we even get past them?" asked Carla Wendy started "Sora you mentioned a witch who used thorns do you…" "No Maleficent's thorns are much bigger and black." Interrupted Sora "but I do know who might have made these thorns." "So do I." Said a mysterious man who when they looked was in a black coat just like Organization XIII's.

"Who are you?" asked Wendy trying to hide her fear "My name Dethan and I'm an Organization Infinity member." He said reveling himself from behind his hood. He was a white-skinned man of around twenty with no facial hair and about average height "Organization Infinity?" asked Carla "I've ran into them before." Said Sora "I'm friends with Alexis and Soul, name's Sora." Sora told them "Right they mentioned you I hope you're strong enough to take him on." "Who?" asked Wendy "Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin one of the original Organization XIII members." Answered Sora looking worried as he thought about him.

It took a long time, however they were finally able to find a way into Marluxia's thorns.

Sora was climbing down one of the larger thorns and "Agh" cut his arm and he noticed that his blood was now black "Sora." Said Wendy worried "Wendy, I'm fine just a scratch nothing to worry about." Responded Sora covering his cut "Really, well I should heal it…" "NO." Interrupted Sora rather harshly. Wendy and Carla were surprised then Sora said "Don't worry, its nothing you need to save every bit of your magic and strength. You go on ahead." Wendy and Carla were still worried but did as Sora said and started moving forward.

Once they were out of hearing distance Sora said "That explains why my heads been felling like this since I got in." "I must say I'm surprised that you have the strength to resist the Black Blood's influence. Though I suppose it makes sense that a keyblade wielder would have such strength, especially one whose trained in the DWMA." Mentioned Dethan "Dethan I need you to promise me something, protect Wendy and Carla." "From Marluxia, I figured..." Dethan began "No...from me...from...him!" "From you? Him?" "I'm going to tell you something and you need to keep this between us." Dethan was somewhat worried and because of that listened intensely.

Wendy and Carla were resting on one of the larger thorns waiting on Sora and Dethan. Carla was very worried "Carla what's wrong?" asked Wendy "Don't you think Sora's acting rather strange." "Hmm yeah he is." "The way he spoke to us earlier and refusing your offer to heal his wound." "Yeah and now that I think about it every now and then Sora would put his hand on his head like he had a headache." "He's keeping secrets from us which makes me very worried." Said Carla finishing the conversation. Then Dethan and Sora caught up with them and they continued going deeper into the forest of thorns.

Eventually after two hours in the forest they got to the center there they say a strange tree that had both cherry blossoms, and rose's on it. Marluxia's voice came from, seemingly, all direction's saying "Isn't beautiful I love cherry blossoms but rose's would be my second favorite." "Kill, SHINIGAMI." Said Dethan summoning his sword which then, with those words, turned into a pitch black scythe a frightening skull at the end "Marluxia show yourself face me." Then thorns ensnared him Wendy and Carla.

"I did enjoy the battle we had previously but what I want is to see Sora's darker half." Marluxia says as the petals of his tree's flower's blew of and somehow make a clone of himself. "No, I'm never going to let HIM out ever again." Said Sora then "AGH" a pitch black snake bit him, disappearing afterwards, and Marluxia started laughing and said "Like my little snake in the grass. That fat pompous Doctor made it for this specifically, just so we can see HIM just to see Dark." Sora blacked out.

* * *

Natsu's Note: "Hey they're everybody I stole the files in the authors head to find out who the Doctor he's been writing about is." Says Natsu. He then starts taking a paper out of the folder saying "He's…" Natsu is interrupted by Erza, caring the author (me), in her other arm, punching him skyward (Natsu becomes a star) "You should know better than to do that." Said Erza, putting me down. A walking broom comes up and pores me some tea I take a sip and say "Good bye everyone have a good time."


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy's Key Chapter 5

Sora's Dark Secret, Tear's Begging for Forgiveness

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, and everybody else in Fairy Tail was uneasy reasonable seeing as Wendy and Carla brought Sora back from their mission together and he still hasn't woken up in three days. "What the hell happened over there and why won't Wendy and Carla talk about it?" asked Natsu worried "I don't know but we shouldn't pry, they'll tell us eventually." Responded Erza. "SORA." Yelled Wendy loud enough for everyone in the guild to hear. Everyone that could fit was in the guild's infirmary, the rest just out side, as Sora started to wake up "Agh what happened?" asked Sora then he say Wendy nearly in tears.

Wendy hugged Sora and said "Sora I'm so glade your o.k. it's really you right?" "Really me. what d…" Sora suddenly had a grim look of realization "He got out didn't he…" Wendy just nodded. Sora then grabbed Wendy and asked "He didn't hurt you did he please tell he didn't." "No. Deethex protected us." "He, who's he? Tell me I'll beat the crap out of the bastard." Sora clenches his hands and said "You can't get him but I guess that I'll make a good substitute." Everybody looked confused "What are you talking about?" asked Lucy "Dark." Answered Carla "Dark?" asked Grey "My heartless." Responded Sora.

Flashback Marluxia's Thorns Three Days Ago

Sora writhed in pain clutching his head and screaming in pain "Sora, Sora what's wrong?" asked Wendy extremely worried. Finally he stopped screaming, silence, and then he started laughing and he started standing up, darkness surrounding him, and when he's laughing turned into that of a mad man the darkness around him became so great that you couldn't see him. The darkness around Sora dissipated and eventually disappeared.

His laughing calmed down somewhat and his cloths had changed. His jacket was gone he had a pitch-black sleeveless shirt with a large zipper down the middle and flouting chains coming out the back. His pants were the same except it had only two diagonal zipper pocket's and was torn at the bottom. His shoes were dark purple so dark you might as well say that they were black.

With what little darkness that remained after his laughing finally stopped he made a small pitch-black crown. "I remember you. You're that pink haired guy I fought when I first came out. Well first time that I could think that is." He said "Sora what happened?" asked Wendy scared "Sorry Sora's not here right now Dark speaking." Was he's response with a laugh.

Present Day Fairy Tail Infirmary

"Your Heartless what the hell do you mean?" asked Grey "During Sora's first journey he found out that the heart of a friend of his was trapped inside of him and so she could have it back he used a keyblade on himself. As a result he turned into a heartless." answered Carla "You read my journal." responded Sora "Wait then how is Sora standing here if he became a heartless?" asked Lucy "Kairi the friend he sacrificed himself for turned him back into a human but some of the darkness from being a heartless remained." answered Wendy "Until the last world he visited he didn't know and by the time he left even if there was a way to get rid of it, it was to late. Dark became his own person one that lived in Sora's Heart." finished Carla.

"I can't believe this, how could an evil monster like be inside Sora?" asked Lucy "Dark is a monster but he isn't evil. He's exact words about himself were "I'm neither good nor evil, both my purpose and pleasure is to destroy nothing more nothing less."

Everyone fell silent they couldn't believe what they herd but it was true several minutes passed, but it felt like hours, then Sora got on his hands and knee's and said "Wendy, Carla please forgive me." "Sora?" asked Wendy confused. Sora started to cry "Please, please, please forgive me I wasn't strong enough to keep him back. I have a strong heart but not strong enough and my soul it's…it's weak far to weak I…" Sora was interrupted by Natsu who punched him to the ground hard enough to crack the floor.

"Natsu have you lost your mind?" asked Lucy, Natsu just ignored her looking angrily at Sora and then said "Quit your crap, it isn't your fault you didn't let him out on purpose and Wendy's fine everything's o.k." Sora started to get up still crying and was about to say something when Wendy got on her knees and hugged Sora saying "It's o.k. Natsu's right there's nothing you have to apologize about."

Sora stopped crying and stood up and everyone was smiling then they hear a familiar voice say "MAN." And then they hear an explosion. Everybody rushes out of the guild building and finds… "Ichiya." Said Erza surprised and somewhat scared "Why hello my love it is good to see you again." Says Ichiya "Master." Says three other familiar voices "Are you o.k.?" asks Hibiki "Yes I'm fine." "Hey it's good to see you but why are you here?" asks Grey "Good of you to ask. We herd about your new member and wanted to show a resent addition to our guild." Says

Eve

"New addition?" they asked then from the Christina (how did no one notice till now?) jumps a figure "Wha…what…how are you here?" asks Sora in utter shock "It seems Blue Pegasus got the lead." Says a familiar voice "Lyon what are you doing here?" asks Grey "Same reason as they are." Answer's Jura. Then from behind the members of Lamia Scale comes another figure "WHAT YOU TOO?" asks Sora "You know these two?" asks Lucy Sora didn't answer for a minute, though it felt more like an hour, still in shock but then he answers "Yeah they're friends of mine but I didn't even know how their here, let alone why."

* * *

Preview: "Hey Natsu." "Yeah, Happy what?" "Haven't you ever wondered what Sora's family is like." "His family no, but now that you bring it up I'm a little curious." "I wonder, maybe Sora's mom or dad is a dragon and he just hasn't used his dragon slayer magic yet." "Wow that would awesome I'm gonna ask him to fight me using his dragon slayer magic right now." "But if you do that the whole town might be destroyed" "So let some one else deal with that." "No wonder you get in so much trouble. Next time Sora's Friends and the Three Great Families."


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy's Key Chapter 6

Sora's Friends and the Three Great Families

* * *

"Long time no see." Says a silver haired boy "Same here." Adds a red haired girl "Riku, Kairi what are guys doing here?" asks Sora hugging them "So who are these two?" asked Lucy. Fairy Tail Guild Hall approximately ten minutes later "Soooo this is that Kairi girl that Carla mentioned earlier." Said Lucy Sora scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed. Together Lucy and Happy said "Your in looooove." Both Kairi and Sora's faces became a bright red with embarrassment then Eve said "Will they have been friends sense they were kids makes sense that they would fall in love."

"Hey lets change the subject." Said Sora "Very well then tell us about your families." Demanded Erza "Where did that come from?" asked Grey "But, now that you brought it up, I am curious." Sora put his foot on the table he setting at and said "Well I am a direct descendant of the great pirate Christina, and further down the line the noble knight Galian." "His fathers a chief, his mother a conductor, and his little sister is a science prodigy." Added Carla. "Sora already told us about his family earlier." Explained Wendy "My dad also knows Chief Martial Arts and my mom the Musical Sword Style. Wish she taught me some as a kid might have beaten Riku more often, if she had."

"Well Riku what about you, is your family as impressive as Sora's?" asked Lyon "Well, my white hair is a trait everyone born in my family has, supposedly the reason is that one of my ancestors was a demon of immense power. Makes sense considering my dads about seven or eight feet tall and can carry a sword that's about 300 pounds like nothing." "Holy crap your dads awesome. I want to fight him." Says Natsu excited "You want a real fight try, my mom. She can be a real monster." Mentioned Riku "Yeah remember that time she punched you like ten feet in the air because you were rude to one of her friends." Added Sora "How the hell did you survive?" asked Lucy

"And you Kairi, I imagine your mother and sister's are beautiful maidens." says Ichiya "Nope." Said Riku and Sora in unison "I mean don't get me wrong her mom and sister are beautiful but they're far from maidens." said Sora "Her sister is always to formal or to skimpy, never in the middle. It's always either a business suit or a bikini top and shorts so skimpy the only reason people don't look up them is because no one is brave enough." says Riku "Plus there's also the cannon that she carries like a normal person would a purse and the machine guns and extra magazines that comes from who knows where." Added Sora

"Well my big sis needs protection from the mercenaries and assassins that attack my dad and the rest of the family." Explained Kairi "WHY THE HELL ARE MERCENARIES AND ASSASSINS ATTACKING YOUR FAMILY?" asked Lucy "My dads the mayor of our town and mob boss who's stopped a lot of slave traders and drug bosses." Said Kairi radiating pride "Oh that explains everything." Said Lucy still processing what she heard. "Your families are so amazing." says Wendy "As one would expect after all our amazing families are known as the Three Great Families." Says Sora "So its like your super stars." says Lucy a thought bubble coming up with Sora, Riku, and Kairi on a red carpet with camera's flashing in the background "Na we've got cool families but we aren't super stars."

"Man hearing about all your awesome strong families makes me want to fight." says Natsu "What doesn't make you want to fight flame brain." Says Grey "What did you say ice pervert." "A fight sounds great. It'll let us see far we've grown." Advises Sora "Yeah but whose fighting who?" asks Kairi "We shall decide with these popsicle sticks that I drew our faces on. One volunteer from each guild and pick one." said Riku.

Three people came up and chose one, Lyon got Kairi, Ichiya Riku, and Natsu got Sora "Been wanting you for awhile." says Natsu excited "Likewise." says Sora Everyone was outside the guild to watch Sora and Natsu's fight "I'm betting Natsu wins." Says Macao "I think it will be Sora." Says Wakaba. Master Makarov was in the middle of the two and says "Now firstly this fight dose not go further than this area that is the only rule. Right now let us...begin." And with that the fight begins Natsu makes the first move and throws a fire covered fist.

Natsu throws another fist, and another and another but Sora just keeps dodging "Hey you gonna fight or are you just gonna keep running." "Fine sense you insets. Time everyone see's my Deaths Mask keyblade." Says Sora summoning his keyblade in the form it obtained in Death City. Natsu just grinned and started to charge at Sora fist at the ready Sora blocked it started his assault one slash then another Natsu dodges and attacks everything seems even then Sora charges his keyblade with energy

"What the, no way." Says Bickslow "Something wrong Bickslow?" asks Freed "Sora his using his soul on his blade." And just as Bickslow finishes Sora's blade glows pure white and transforms "Time to see my Soul Key." His keyblade was now glowing its guard was a skull mask (like Lord Deaths) the key chain remained the same, and the blade was a scythe with an eye at the top. Sora cut at the air in front of him and a white light came towards Natsu.

Instead of dodging he surrounded himself with fire and instinctively redirected the attack. "That was pretty good. So here's my, Fire Dragon Roar." Said Natsu sending a torrent of flames towards Sora. The attack hit him head on and enshrouded him in the dust left behind. Everyone say that he got hit which made what happened next all the more surprising. Just before the dust settled and everyone could see what happened Sora says "Lightening Phoenix Wing Guard." The dust cleared and above Sora there was a bird made purely of blue lightening.

Preview: Sora "Hey Natsu want to learn something new." Natsu "Sure isn't to complicated is it." "No. You see dragons like your dad are usually thought to breath fire but they can breath any element." "Yeah, so." "Well ever wonder if it's the same with other creatures." "What do you mean?" "Well maybe there's another creature that's suppose to use just fire but can use any element." "Like what." "Watch next time in Slayer Vs. Slayer, Fights End and the Parting of ways. Can't give anything till then." "WHHHHAAAT."


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy's Key Chapter 7

Slayer Vs. Slayer, Fights End and the Parting of ways

* * *

"Lightening Phoenix Wing Guard." Said Sora a bird of blue lightening protecting him from Natsu's attack "What the hell is that?" asks Natsu "Lightening Phoenix Slayer Magic. In the last month of my training I trained with the lightening phoenix Boryus. I only learned the basics but I'm pretty good at learning things on my own." Explained Sora "Lightening Phoenix, I always thought that I they were fiery birds." Said Lucy "Most people think that dragons only breath fire."

"Just like dragons, phoenixes come in almost all elements." Sora explains "But enough talking lets start the fight back up, and from now on I'm only using my Lightening Phoenix Slayer Magic." "Fine with me." Responded Natsu his fist on fire. Sora covers his fist in lightening and they go after one another. One punch after another "Lightening Phoenix Wing." Were Sora's punches "Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Were Natsu's then Natsu uses "Fire Dragon Wing Attack." Sora counters with "Lightening Phoenix Wing Guard."

"What the hell?" "One of Phoenix Slayer Magic's advantages is that it has offense and defense, of course the disadvantages is that it's weaker in terms of pure power." "What ever I'm still gonna win." "Oh really. Lightening Phoenix" began Sora as red lightening started to form into a bird "Predator's Strike." Finished Sora as he sent his attack towards Natsu.

"I know you weren't saying that but you should know that just because my magic is weaker doesn't mean that it's weak." Sora said when the attack hit Natsu head on "I'll say. Fire Dragon Roar." "Lightening Phoenix Screech." They both sent out powerful breath attacks that collided neither giving in. Others in Magnolia heard the fight and came to watch.

The fight lasted for half an hour but with all the excitement and suspense of the fight, time flew and it felt more like a few minutes. Natsu and Sora landed one more punch on each other and, finally they both fell "I… don't…have any…anymore left." Said Sora exhausted "I don't… either." Natsu said just as exhausted "I'm surprised, they're completely equal. I would've thought that Sora would be a lot stronger." Said Wakaba "This is proof that even without a keyblade someone can be immensely strong." Said Riku

"Now I believe its time for our fight." Said Ichiya "I'd like to see it but I'm afraid we were on a job and must get back to completing it." responded Jura "Guess that means we won't be fighting Lyon." replied Kairi "Bye...see ya...later." Said Sora. Kairi laughed and said "That's your good bye. Well I guess its OK. Bye and don't worry about me anymore I'll get strong so I can protect myself." "Good to have goals." Said Riku as he left "Bye have a good time." "Your good bye's are even worse Riku." responded Kairi now mad.

One and a half hours later

"Are you entirely certain of this?" asked Yen Sid speaking through a mirror "Yes, the doctor that First One mentioned and the one Marluxia was talking about have to be the same person. It makes the most sense." Answered Sora "This is troubling, for if this is the truth that means that Maleficent and Xehanort are allies." "Maybe, what do we do?" Yen Sid smiled and said "If Xehanort is gathering allies we simple have to do the same. I've heard rumors that an old friend of mine might be in Earthland. Sora I want you to get him."

"Yes Master Yen Sid. There's something I'd like to ask about, what I asked you to do before I left?" said Sora"Yes we found Roxas and Xion in Twilight Town just as you thought. We also found Aqua and the true Ansem the Wise." "No way I thought that…" "He was dead so did I and the rest of us. He has lost much of his memory but otherwise fine. Not only that but he will aid us in fighting against Xehanort and Maleficent." "Sora, let me help you." Requests Erza "Sure thing the more the merrier." Responds Sora 'He agreed to that a little to quickly.' Thought Lucy.

Far in the forest Juvia was on a job then she heard someone coming and singing. "Once there was an ol-lo, jolly wolly ol-lo, I said to this ol-lo you don't scare me." Was how the song a short old man riding a zebra sang, the same line over and over, then the man stopped the zebra and asked "Anything wrong my dear." Juvia answered "No, but I'm on a job maybe you could point in the right direction?" The old man answered "Maybe, I only ask that you let me help/." "I couldn't. If you're worried about me don't I'll be fine." "Same to you. Don't you know the more the merrier." The old man laughed.

Preview: "Once there was an ol-lo, jolly wolly ol-lo, I said to this ol-lo you don't scare me." Sang Happy "What are you singing Happy?" asked Natsu "It's a song a nice old man taught me, it's about a shape shifter called an Ol." "Sounds cool I want to fight it." "Have a nice time, he said that they only exist in another world." "What, wait how does this old man know about them if they're from another world." "Wow I didn't think of that. Next time Jolly Wolly Old Ryuu Chi." "Hey where's Juvia?" "You only noticing now."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Encase your wondering, yes I am incorporating Deltora Quest why one: Because I want too. Two: why not. Anime not book wish I could read it though.

* * *

Fairy's Key Chapter 8

Jolly Wolly Old Ryuu Chi

Sora and Erza have been following rumors of a strange old man singing a strange song that no one has heard before and eventually found themselves in a forest. It was night so they set up camp for the night when they hear faint singing "Once there was an ol-lo, Jolly Wolly ol-lo, I said to this ol-lo you don't scare me." Two voices sang this one a man and the other a woman. The singing gets closer and then the bushes rustle and a young woman with blue hair and clothes comes out.

"Juvia, I didn't expect to see you here." says Erza "Neither did I." she responded "Juvia who are your friends?" asked a very short old man, white skin and hair, his head was bald except to the sides, with a goatee and wearing oriental clothes (I cannot do him justice) "Might I ask the same?" responds Erza "Yes, she's Erza and he's… I actually don't know him." Answers Juvia "Sora." 'Well o.k. anyways this is Ryuu Chi." "Ryuu Chi!?" responded Sora and Erza at the same time "You wouldn't happen to know Yen Sid would you." "Why yes I do." Answered Ryuu Chi.

Half an hour later by the fire

"Once there was an ol-lo, jolly wolly ol-lo, I said to this ol-lo you don't scare." " Ryuu Chi I've been wondering what that song is about?" asked Juvia "It's about horrible creatures called Ol's. Servants of an evil being know as the Shadow Lord, the Ol's are shape-shifters that he has created to fool the people. I hope one day that he will be defeated and gone for good." "Why don't you do something you have the power don't you?" asked Erza "It isn't that simple, firstly keyblade masters aren't suppose to interfere with other worlds, and, though I could defend my self against him, the Gems of Deltora can permanently defeat him."

"Gems of Deltora?" asked Sora "Seven gems that, if the legends are true, were a gift from the world itself. All of them can sense what is in a persons heart and are capable of repelling evil." responded Ryuu Chi "Now, might I ask what exactly is it that Yen Sid wants with an old man like me." he finished with a laugh "It's Xehanort." answered Sora "Not surprising, I never trusted that boy even when he was young I always thought that he'd be trouble." "I don't know what he wants exactly but you need to speak to him quickly." "Not in tell me and Juvia are done." "Wait the job I'm on is nothing compared a Keyblade Masters job." responded Juvia "Nonsense we've been working on this for a week. I'm not one to give up, and neither is Scales." He said pointing at his zebra. "Scales? Interesting name." responded Sora.

Morning same forest

"The job were on is to find a dark guild that uses a magic teleportation device to move their guild hall. All we have to do is destroy it, of course we'll get an extra reward if we can actually take down the guild." said Juvia explaining the job "We finally found them and the teleportation device needs ten minutes to charge so you two well create a distraction while me and Juvia destroy the device and then we'll get together and capture all of this dark guilds members for the extra reward. Any questions?" finished Ryuu Chi. Sora raises his hand and asks "Why do you ride on a zebra?" "Actually it's a feral dragon that ate a devil fruit, specifically the Horse-Horse Fruit: Model Zebra." "O.k. thanks." Responded Sora 'That was enough for him?' mentally asks Juvia.

They staked out the dark guild hiding in the bushes "Right now, Sora, Erza le…" said Ryuu Chi but he looked where they were to find that they weren't there "Dark Guild, Soul Steelers come and face us in battle." Said Erza now in front of the guild "Or are you scared of us." Finished Sora also in front of the guild. "Well their go-getters. I'll give'em that come let's go Juvia." Says Ryuu Chi "Right." Responds Juvia. The doors of the dark guilds guild hall opens and its members came out in droves saying things like "You think that the two of you can take on our whole guild." And "Prepare to die." Sora and Erza beat them one by one, often with just one fist.

Ryuu Chi and Juvia got in ad midst the chaos with ease and we're searching the guild "How can this place be bigger on the inside than the outside?" asked Juvia confused at the size of the guild "The weapon there using to teleport from one place to the other must work by affecting space in some way. They must also be using it to put more space inside the guild." One door after another they searched while avoiding the other members of the dark guild. Finally they found the room with the magic device was and destroy it. They made there way out the guild before it lost all the space inside and also to help Sora and Erza outside but when they got outside "Unbelievable you actually beat every member of Soul Steelers?" asks Juvia in shook "They weren't that strong really." Responded Sora "Yes. Absolutely no challenge at all." Added Erza.

Preview: "Oh what a wonderful day what a wonderful day what a wonderful day it is today." Sang Ryuu Chi "Ryuu Chi what are you singing?" asked Sora "Another song I learned." "What world was that?" "I forgot." Ryuu Chi says with a laugh "Whhhhaaat?" "It isn't that bad there are some worlds that just don't make an impact." "No not you. You didn't hear what Yen Sid said did you?" "No what." "Sorry you gonna have to wait to learn that later in: Two Weeks Left The Icy Job." "I'm not waiting I'll ask him myself."

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was the most heavily changed from the original, sorry if you didn't read it before the edit.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fairy's Key Chapter 9

The Icy Job

"It is good to see you Ryuu Chi old friend." said Yen Sid through a mirror "Good to see you to Yen Sid. Where'd you learn this trick?" responded Ryuu Chi "I'll be there in no time." "Thank you, now might I speak to Sora alone." "Sure." said Ryuu Chi leaving.

An hour latter

"I wonder what Yen Sid's talking to Sora about?" asked Lucy "He's probably gonna have to leave." answered Grey "What no way he's probably praising him for doing a good job or something." responded Natsu "Yeah right flame brain, how would it make sense that Yen Sid would talk to him for so long just to say good job." retorted Gray "Yeah Ice Pervert, well there's no way Sora would just up and leave without spending more time with us, even if he has to." said Natsu putting his face to Gray's "I wasn't saying he was going to just up and leave without telling us."

"Do you guys have to fight over everything?" asked Sora rhetorically "Your done talking to Yen Sid?" asked Lucy "Got done just about the same time these two started fighting. By the way your both wrong I am leaving but it's not for another two weeks." answered Sora "Well you've been on jobs with most of us so I suppose you should spend that time with Gray and Natsu." suggested Erza "Sora's already fought with and against Natsu so I guess I should go on the next job with him." said Gray "You guys really think Sora's so weak he needs you to help. You guys aren't nearly strong enough." said Gajeel "What'd you say." said Gray and Natsu together.

"It isn't that I need help or that they think I do. We're friends so it's only natural that we spend time together. Besides it's a good way to get to know each other even better. Like the old saying goes there's no better way to know someone than to fight with them." explained Sora "You do realize that the saying is to fight against them not with them." explained Lucy.

Three hours later

"So whats the job again?" asked Sora "Were suppose to fight a monster in the mountains." Answered Grey "Yes a troublesome one that's been terrorizing our people for a week now." said the village elder that seemed to appear out of nowhere startling Grey and Sora "It is green monstrosity that looks like a bull made of vines its eyes are pitch black with yellow glowing within and a strange marking akin to that of a heart." "Heartless I thought Organization XIII stopped or pulled back or what ever when you beat the Marlxusia guy." said Gray "They probably did which means that either this is just a random heartless attack or its Maleficent's doing."

Sora and Gray were waiting in the mountains where the heartless usual appeared then, all of the sudden, the monster appeared, out of nowhere, and barrled strait for Grey. Gray countered by freezing its head which then cracked and broke into several pieces "That was way to easy." Gray thought out loud. Just then the rest of the body planted itself in the ground, regenerating its body and changing its shape to that of a bird.

"What the hell?" Gray exclamed as the heartless attacked again. Sora observed the heartless and then, explained "It's like a plant." "A plant?" "Yeah first you destroyed the head with ease using your ice then it planted it self in the ground and regrew what it lost. It's body is made of vines so it'll just keep regrowing again and again." "Then how the hell do we beat it." Sora smilies and says "Simple eliminate the ground."

Gray smiled and said "Ice Make: Floor." freazing the ground "Lightning Phoenix Screech." said Sora sending a lightning wave toward the heartless sending it back to the ground. Though it tried to repair its self it couldn't get past the ice "Ice Make: Glacier." said Grey impaling the heartless with ice and freezing it. Sora summoned he's keyblade and said "Magic Channeling: Lightning Phoenix Zeus's Blade." Lightning surrounded his keyblade and he sliced right through the heartless destroying it.

"WWWHHHAAAT YOU ACTUALLY DEFEATED THAT THING IN JUST THE HOUR THAT WE HAVE PARTED?" asked the village elder in utter shock "Yeah it was surprisingly easy once we figured out what it power was." said Grey "Power?" Asked the elder "Yeah it was like a plant so it could regenerate by absorbing power from the ground but that and changing its form seems to have been its only significant abilities." explained Sora.

One Hour Later

Gray and Sora were on the train back to Magnolia when Grey asked "Hey Sora what are thinking of?" "Nothing it's just that heartless... I keep thinking its like First One." responded Sora "You mean that heartless that your friends fought. The one that could think for itself?" "Yeah. It couldn't think for itself but I've never seen another heartless like that one. I've seen heartless that could heal itself and other heartless, but the heartless never lost limbs unless they weren't attached to the main body and they never regenerated like that before." Sora explained "You know, now that I think of it, your right. The other heartless we fought didn't do that, how's this one so different." "I don't know, but I do have an idea."

Later at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Sora was looking for an good job to go on with Natsu when he noticed one that caught his eye "Master." Sora exclaimed "Yes?" responded Master Makarov "Do you know any more details about this job request."

"Investigate the strange building that appeared near our town

Reward: 5,000,000 Jewel."

"Yes the man who brought it here was very strange. I asked him what the building was like he said it was made of metal and no one's been able to get in at all but he talked very strangely." he answered "Really? Natsu, Gajeel wanna come on a this job with me?" asked Sora "Why do you want me to go with him." Natsu and Gajeel asked at the same time "Because I practically promised to go on my next job with Natsu and I figure we'd be able to get into a building made of metal if Gajeel ate it. You two can keep the reward." "Fine I guess I can deal with salamander if its just this one job." said Gajeel "Just don't hold me back." responded Natsu "I was thinking the same thing."

Preview: "Hel-lo-Nat-su-it-is-nice-to-meet-you." said Happy talking like a robot "Happy why are you talking so funny?" asked Natsu "In-cor-rect. This-is-not-Hap-py,-I-am-Hap-py-un-it-one. It-is-nice-to-meet-you." "Quit playing around. What are you trying to be." "Hap-py-un-it-one-is-a-robot." "Rrroobot what the hell is that?" asked Natsu confused "Find-out-in: The-Mad-Doc-tor-Re-veal-ed, Ro-bot-tic May-hem." "OK. quit talking like that its starting to get on my nerves." "OK." said Happy normal voice and defeated.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fairy's Key Chapter 10

The Mad Doctor Revealed, Robotic Mayhem

Sora, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily, were walking to Robus, a town that they've never herd of, for a job. Of course Natsu and Gajeel had there face's pressed together with angry looks on. Sora sighed and, with a mischivous smile, said "Hey, look Happy Natsu and Gajeel are trying to kiss." "Of course they are, there in LOOOVE." responded Happy "No were not." the two, as for mentioned, said at the same time, to this Sora and Happy laughed.

They were close to the town's location and on the road was a tall man in his twenties. This man said to them "I'm so glad you could make it here I am..." the man was interrupted by Sora punching him with a lightening covered fist "Sora, are you mad?" asked Pantherlily "No look at him." They did, and were shocked to see that the skin on the mans face had come off to reveal a, now dented, metal skull with wires and electricity coming out "What the hell is he?" asked Gajeel "He's a robot." answered Sora "Roobot what's that?" asked Happy.

"There machines that are designed for certain tasks. Sometimes it's something simple like making different machines sometimes it's complicated like guarding, or attacking others." "How could you tell he wasn't human." asked Pantherlily "I've had an odd feeling about this job from the start. They offered a lot of money to much for it to be as simple as it said. Not to mention how there was so little details. So as soon as we meet him I made sure to look at his soul, thing is he didn't have one." "Whoa so what do we do now?" asked Happy. "I say we go beat the crap out of the guy who brought us here and see why he did." said Natsu "Agreed be warned I already cheeked. Every one and everything in that town is a robot." explained Sora "Perfect I was getting hungry." responded Gajeel.

"Forward. I bet that place over there is were we'll find our host." said Sora pointing at the metal building just beyond the town "Look out." said Gajeel using his Iron Dragon Slayer magic to destroy a robot that was going to attack Sora "Bout time they started." said Natsu. Pantherlily transformed into his battle form and said "Barely three feet and already were getting harassed." One by one they destroyed the robots with ease as they made there way to the metal complex. When they were just a few yards away from there goal they stopped turned around and began to charge there magic and the they all used there breath attack saying in unison "Unison Link: Mythical Asgard." they three attacks fused into one that looked like a swirling vortex of golden light.

"Well that was easy." said Natsu "They were nothing now, you must deal with me." said a voice who's origin they did not know suddenly another much larger robot burst from the ground saying "I am Olmasa. The strongest of all the robots here. Surrender and I might let you live." said the massive machine "Shut the hell up." said Natsu punching it in the air with a fiery fist. Pantherlily intercepted the robot slicing it in half while Sora blasted it with lightening for good measure. Gajeel burped having eaten the metal of the complex making a way in "Damn I'm so full I'm about to burst." said Gajeel.

Inside the complex was a long corridor which forked several times. After probably an hour going forward and backward trying to find the person who ran the place they finally came to an odd room. It was a large metal room with eight pods filled with water. The pods were connected to a machine that held eight glowing gems one was giant and green while the others were smaller and each a different color (with the exception of one). "What the hell is these?" asked Natsu "Don't know lets take a look."

When they took a closer look they could tell that the pods held eight different people "Whoa why are there people in these things?" asked Happy "Don't know but I'm letting them free." said Sora who started pressing random buttons on a panel by the pods. Eventually he did something that opened the pods. The people in them started to wake up the first to get up was a woman in her mid to late twenties in an almost skin tight latex suit "Who are you and why were you in there?" asked Pantherlily she giggled and said "I don't have a name yet and I was created by this pod." she answered.

"Wha... what do you mean?" asked Sora "We are call chaos beasts. We were biologically created with the energy in those gems." said a young fifteen or sixteen year old boy with fire red hair "We also had this information implanted in our minds. Unfortunately we don't know anything past that." finished a brown haired boy. Then the alarm started blaring as a voice said "Danger: Experiments Released." "As thanks for releasing us I'll give you a map." said the first woman who then went to the same panel as Sora and printed a map. "Well this is good bye. Oh and call me Mother Chaos." she said as she climbed the machine put her hand on the largest of the gems on it and telaported along with the other ones that were in the pods.

Sora, Natsu and the rest fallowed the map to the central point hoping that it would be where there host was. They destroyed every guard they faced and eventually got to where they wanted to. There was in fact a man setting in a chair at a computer monitor "Who the hell are you?" asked Natsu "Who am I?" repeated the man. He turned around slowly to reveal himself saying this as he did so "My real name is Ivo Robotnic, but you can call me Dr. Eggman."

Preview: "Hey Sora who's Eggman?" asked Natsu "Don't know I've never meet him before. Why you want to know?" responded Sora "Just want to know who the guy I'm about the beat the crap out of is." "Figures that, that would be your reason. Well you'll get to find out Next time in: The Alliance of Evil, Eggman Mad Genius." "What do ya mean "it figures"?" "It's just you don't think about much else other than fighting." "I do to I think about food all the time."

Authors Note: Yeah that's right I'm putting Eggman in this. After all (other than Medusa) what mad genius better suits Maleficent than one of the best Evil scientist out there, Ivo Robotnic.


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy's Key Chapter 11

Alliance of Evil, Eggman Mad Genius

A few seconds pass after Eggman's introduction and Sora and the rest said in unison "Who?" Eggman sighed and said "Well I'm not from your worlds nor have I might any of you before so it only makes since that you don't know who I am. I suppose that I'll tell you then." "Who caries about you life story." said Natsu attacking Eggman but he was just... "Another robot?"

Eggman's face appeared on the computer behind the destroyed monitor and said "Of course another robot. Other than my machines and science I'm defenseless now sit down and listen to my story." Sora's group was mad but the stood there to listen to Eggman's Story "For the last few years I've fought against my, most annoying, arch-enemy Sonic the Hedgehog. I would try to take over the world and he would stop me. I have captured him many times but let him go so that I might have a challenge. Again and again I was defeated and then Maleficent came to me and asked me to become one of the members of the council of darkness. I gladly accepted the offer. But before I left my world I settled things with Sonic."

Flashback One Year Ago (for Eggman)

"Sonic was running along exploring mobius seeing what has changed while he was on earth when Eggman's robots started attacking "Come on Eggman you can't take a break to celebrate coming back to mobius." asked the blue hedgehog "Sonic." yelled a yellow fox with two tails in a bi-plane "Tails look out." Said Sonic as some robots attacked his airborne friend. A few minutes later the two had defeated the attacking robots "Man you'd think that a man with an I.Q. of 300 would learn by now that he isn't going to win." joked Tails "Come on baldy McNosehair might win one of these days. I take vacations unlike him." said Sonic. Tails laughed at Sonic's joke but suddenly everything but sonic became black and white and stopped moving "Tails... Taaailllss. Whats wrong with him it's like he's..." "Frozen in time." finished Eggman "Eggman what did you do to Tails?" asked Sonic "Not just tails the entire world. With the exception of you and me I have paused all of time." "Really let me guess you did this so no one would see when I beat you."

"No" said Eggman who then pressed a button that made a machine caring eight gems come between them "The Chaos Emeralds?" said Sonic confused "Of course how else do you think I could do these." Eggman snapped his fingers and the the machine and its contents disappeared into the darkness. "What the hell?" said Sonic astonished "This is my new power...and the only I have other than my intelligence. With it I shall escape this world and leave you in this living hell. You will not need to eat, drink, or even sleep enjoy." said Eggman as he to disappeared into the darkness, Sonic attempting, but failing to chase "EGGMAAAN!" he yelled, back on the ground "Tails, Tails please say something Tails." said Sonic practically begging for his friend to start doing something anything.

Present Day

"How could you do that?" asked Natsu "I hated him, I felt like it, and I knew I could have a challeng without him, now back to a more important subject, my machines weren't of much use, alone, so I began to broaden my horizons and started with studying the heartless then I went into biology..." Natsu punched the computer destroying it "EGGMAN WHEN I FIND THE REAL YOU I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" yelled Natsu vowing to avenge the hero of mobius, whom he has never meet.

"I can't believe that there are people so horrible as him. The least he could've done is given his enemy the mercy of death." said Pantherlily "Revenge doesn't work like that. Real revenge is making the person who you hate suffer. Simply killing them wouldn't be enough for him. If he killed Sonic he would've had revenge but for someone like him, someone with a pitch black heart that loves to see the suffering of others, that wouldn't be enough." said Sora "You sound like you have experience with this?" asked Gajeel

"No its just what I think of revenge. It's a darkness that consumes everything one holds value for. It isn't easy to get reed of. If you ignore it, it just gets stronger and if you obsess over it it becomes even stronger than that. The only way to keep it from consuming you is to accept it the same as with any other darkness." explained Sora "Well I'm not forgiving Eggman for what he did to Sonic. I may have never meet him but making him live through that. Making it so he can never talk to his friends. Unforgivable." said Natsu "Agreed." said Sora.

Preview: Sora speaks calmly with both happiness and sorrow in his voice "Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily. Thank you, I'll always cherish the memories we made together and the lessons we learned they'll always be in my heart just like you. I promise... I know that we'll meet again. I might be an old man while you guys haven't aged at all or it's the other way around but that doesn't matter. I love all of you like family I will always be part of Fairy Tail. I'm not staying for very much longer: Next time The Final Party, a Farewell to Good Friends." "... Why can't I shake this bad felling that I've got."


	12. Final Chapter

Fairy's Key Chapter 12 Final Chapter

The Final Party, a Farewell to Good Friends

"I still can't believe that Sora's leaving tomorrow." said Wendy "Unfortunate but true. It was unavoidable child, we all knew that." responded Carla "We need to do something to say good bye." said Wendy with a determined look "I know just the thing we'll throw him a party." said Lucy "We really didn't need the suggestion. Throwing a party is the obvious choice." said Gray "Well sorry." retorted Lucy sarcastically "I've got the perfect idea." said Natsu making everyone a little nerves.

Meanwhile Sora and Maryjane had just come back from a job "Why have you been working yourself ragged Sora. Going on job after job?" asked Master Makrov "I'm fine besides Maryjane makes the last one. I have just gone on a job with everyone in Fairy Tail at least once." "So that's why, well your leaving tomorrow so tack the rest of the day off no more jobs, understand." said the master.

"Sure thing That shouldn't be hard to do." said Sora. Sora went to Lucy's apartment only the land lady in front "Hey Land Lady what are you doing here." "You could call me by my real name. Anyway found a mouse in the building, only one but where there's one there's a hundred so I'm getting it fumigated." responded the Land Lady. "Really? I guess I'll have to stay somewhere else tonight. Maybe they'll put me up at Fairy Hills, its only for a night." said Sora who then turned that way just before he left he said "You'd probably try and make Lucy pay for it so just foot the bill to me."

"He gone?" asked Lucy about three minutes latter "Yeah." said the Land Lady "Thanks again, I'm a little surprised you did that." "Your welcome. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna find an exterminator." "Wait but there wasn't any mouse?" "I know I'm gonna get the price for his services and have Sora "Foot the bill"." "Your horrible."

Two Hours Later

"Perfect its done." said Lucy "I gotta say Natsu, you actually had a good idea." said Gray "Yeah that's a rare thing." said Gajeel "Hey what do you mean. I have plenty of good idea's." retorted Natsu "I know Sora well love it." said Wendy with a smile "Right we poured our hearts into this and I'm certain that Sora well be overjoyed." said Erza with vigor (a little to much vigor.).

The Next Day

Since Sora, Riku and Kairi were leaving on the same day Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus all decided on having a large party in a clearing in the mountains. Everyone was having a good time laughing, drinking, and some were even dancing, though it wasn't very good.

Gajeel did a number, despite the pleading of everyone. Natsu had an eating contest with Riku "Whoa his usually so serous I'm surprised that his having in an eating contest with Natsu." said Lucy "And it's even more surprising that he's winning, how can anyone eat so much?" asked Carla "Riku has an amazing metabolism. That's why his mom would often punish him with no food." said Sora.

Kairi was showing of her Nature Spirit Magic for tricks and the like "Whoa there so amazing." said Wendy looking in awe of the monster of thorns and rose woman showing off with Kairi. And lets not forget Sora whom was showing off mad cooking skills "More food." said Natsu "I wouldn't mind a little more." said Riku "Sora you shouldn't be doing the cooking this parties for you too." said Mirajane "She's right take a load off and have fun." added Gray "Have fun? I'm already having fun I love to cook and just being with all of you is enough." said Sora. "Good to know now somebody pour me a drink." said Cana extremely drunk.

"Sora it's almost dark." said Erza "Well guess it's time to go." said Kairi "Right." said Riku and Sora in unison "Wait." said Lucy "Sora this is for you we all pitched in to make it." she held up a key chain with the Fairy Tail guild mark at the end. "Seems we had the same idea." said Jura holding another one with Lamia Scales "We did as well. Man." said Ichiya while Hibiki was holding one with Blue Pegasus's at the end, all of them crudely made.

Sora cracked a big smile and even started to tear up "thanks guys." he said putting it on the end of his keyblade and it transformed. The key chain changed taking a perfected appearance the was metallic with an interact design the shaft looked like concrete with bits of multi colored glass and it ended with the Fairy Tail guild mark for the teeth. Riku and Kairi did the same the only difference in there keyblades from Sora is that it was there own respective guilds.

"No long good bye's because we'll meet again some day. All of you might be old while I'm the same, or its the other way around but we'll meet again that's a promise." Said Sora just before he left with Riku and Kairi. "Good bye." said everyone to the three keyblade wielders.

Preview: "B...B...Brook I'm scared." Said a certain reindeer "Don't worry chopper I'll..." door slams open "GHOOOSSSSTT."

"I'm not a ghost. The names Sora." said Sora introducing himself "Hello my name is Brook and this is Chopper.." said a skeleton with an afro "You changed your tune quick." said a reindeer that looks a little like a Raccoon-dog

"Hi. By the way your not the first talking skeleton I've" "WWWWHHHHAAAAAAA." said the skeleton and reindeer in unison "Next time see Pirates and Hero's first chapter The Starlight Storm." "Is that skeleton here." "No but there is a ghost on board." "BOOOOO." said a woman. Brook and Chopper scream.


	13. Epilogue

Fairy's Key Epilogue

Destiny Islands About two weeks after Sora left Earthland

"Mom, mom please don't die." said Sora frantic, tears streaming from his eyes. He had just become a Keyblade Master and was staying home as a vacation. A week passes by and then, Maleficent came to the island to seek her revenge. She fought with Sora's mother Miyu Skey and unfortunately, won. Just as Sora came to help his mother Maleficent killed her right in front of him. Her last words were "My darling Sora I'm sorry I won't be there to see you and Sara grow up, a little more, but that is my only regret."

"Maleficent, I'll never forgive you for this." said Sora as his sorrow turning into rage. Maleficent sent her thorns at Sora and trapped him. She laughed and said "Don't worry I don't plane on killing you, I want you to live just a while longer, so that you may suffer." then she started to speak in an unknown language and as she did Sora felt pain pulse through his body. When she was done with her spell she disappeared her disembodied voice saying "I shall leave you with this curse. From this moment on you shall not age nor can you die from the passage of time." her laugh echoing through the room when she was finished.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall after the Grand Magic Games

"I still can't believe everything that happened." said Lucy referring to the Grand Magic Games "Yeah, all the dragons and stuff, but I could do it again. Hell I could do it without help to." said Natsu "No way, your way to dumb flame brain." said Gray "Oh yeah say that to my face ice pervert." retorted Natsu "I did but I guess it didn't get through your thick skull. YOUR... AN... IDIOT." "Ah look there about to kiss." said Gajeel.

Natsu and Grey stepped back from each other and said in unison "No way in hell." everyone laughed. "I remember that's the same trick that Sora used to get you and Natsu to stop fighting." said Happy "Specking of Sora how long has it been since he left?" asked Erza "Let me see. Eight years exactly, today's the anniversary of that day." said Maryjane. Then Romeo burst through the doors and said exhausted "Natsu, everybody quick the heartless have come back." "What." they all said in unison.

Natsu and the rest fallowed Romeo to where he saw the heartless just in time to see a young woman finish off the last one "Who the hell are you?" asked Natsu "She is with me." said an old man "Wait your..." "Yes I am." the old man interruped "Natsu, I need you assistance with an important task. The fate of all the worlds depends on it." "The fate of all the worlds." said Natsu then cracking a smile he said "If its the fate of all the worlds then that means that Sora's gonna be involved. So count me in."


End file.
